Odd Changes
by CUtopia
Summary: Severus' try on changing himself - how good he has a friend who is not afraid to tell him the truth about his appearance


Entry for the "Transfigurations Class" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

_Assignment:_

Write about someone trying to change themselves in order to try and fit in or achieve something. In other words, make themselves something they're not. Oh, and a Switching Spell must be performed somewhere in your entry. It's your decision whether it plays a major role or if it's more of a background detail.

**Word count:** 500 - 750 words OR 750 - 1000 words

Thanks to goingondreamer for the corrections! :)

I hope you like it, leave me your opinion! :)

* * *

Rolanda Hooch was sitting in the staff room, drinking a cup of coffee during her free period and reading the newest Quidditch magazines, waiting for something to happen. It had occurred to her that her teaching life had become exceptionally boring in the last weeks – the First Years had been formed into safe broom riders and the Quidditch season was working on its own, therefore she rarely had anything to do.

"Gosh, I wished Hogwarts would be a little bit more surprising," the young witch mumbled to herself, rising the cup to take another sip from her coffee as the door opened. Her golden eyes shot up to notice who was entering and immediately she nearly choked on her coffee, spilling some of it over her pants as she realised who was standing in front of her and in which "condition".

Severus Snape was just closing the door behind himself, wearing a set of emerald robes with silver embroideries while his black hair was being held back by a silver velvet band, making him look extremely sophisticated – and odd. But what really scared Rolanda was the crooked smile he gave her, lacking any sign of its usual oily, sadistic or sarcastic expression.

"Good morning, Rolanda, how nice to see you. Enjoying your coffee, I see," he greeted her in a horribly polite way and Rolanda, who had just been trying to erase the coffee from the fabric of her jeans could not prevent her jaw from dropping. "I hope you had a good day so far."

Severus blinked a few times over her flabbergasted stares, then he turned to fetch a cup of coffee as well.

Rolanda could not believe that this was actually happening and she pinched herself a few times before she was sure that the Severus in colourful robes was actually real. Well, hadn't she wish for a surprise? But this was clearly something she would have never expected and she asked herself what was going on with Severus. He had never bothered to think about changing his style of clothing, let alone his behaviour – it had never appeared to her that he had a problem with offending, being an extreme loner who never really let anyone see under his façade of rejection. Well, but still she sat here, looking at this man as he tried to appear the complete opposite from his natural self and curiosity was boiling up inside of her – she wanted to know what this was all about!

Rolanda waited until Severus had taken his usual seat in the armchair opposite to her and cleared her throat to get his attention. As soon as his questioning look hit her she asked:"What the hell is wrong with you? Has your chemistry set exploded next to your precious head?"

"Excuse me, I don't..."

"Severus Snape, I consider us as something like... well, let's say we have a twisted friendship as we enjoy to insult each other and therefore I think I have the right to say that you look laughable, let alone this... disturbing friendliness, it suits you as much as... imagine You-Know-Who being a good babysitter!" Rolanda explained, seeing how Severus' expression changed from surprise to embarrassment.

"Is it this bad?"

"Yup. I won't be saying anything else."

Severus somehow looked released about her confession and Rolanda had to grin about the speed in which he pulled his wand out of his pocket and performed a Switching Spell to change back into his usual black-in-black robes. Immediately his face morphed back into the well-known dark expression and Rolanda wondered why his sight made her feel sothed.

"I am curious, Severus – why did you do this? Wait, wait, don't answer, let me guess: You wanted to impress a woman!"

She saw how his jaw tightened and he twitched as she released a scream of triumph, laughing:"Oh my, Severus, you did try to impress a woman! Well, seems like you did not last five minutes! Tell me, who is she? Pleeeaaase, who is she?!"

He looked her in the eye with an intense gaze and Rolanda could feel her heart stop for a second and a sudden dizziness came up as she realised.

"Me?"

Word Count: 711


End file.
